


The Steed

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Standing Stones [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gags, Leather, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Aela pressed against Nadine, gripping her reins tight. "Ready, whelp?"





	The Steed

The tusk plunged deeper into Nadine, Aela grasping the reins of her harness as she thrust harder. Nadine felt Aela's fingers loop through the leather, pulling it taut as her grip tightened. 

"Want more, whelp?"

Aela's free hand travelled over her arse, her waist, her hips, caressing each inch of flesh over the loops of leather that surrounded it. Nadine moaned and drooled around the rope knot that was stuffed into her mouth, preventing her from answering back.

"Ask me nicely for it."

Nadine backed into Aela, grinding against her and whimpering into her gag. 

"Such a desperate, needy slut."


End file.
